1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to door locks and relates more particularly to a door lock in which the bolt can be turned upside down so as to fit the swinging direction of the door to be fastened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regular door locks are generally comprised of a bolt incorporated in a lock case, which bolt can be moved by a key or knob to insert in or release from a striking plate so as to fasten or unfasten a door or window. Because the bolt of a door lock generally has a flat bottom surface and a curved top surface, the position of the bolt must be correctly set while mounting a door lock on a door panel. Because the position of the bolt in a lock case is not changeable, a door lock will become useless if it is mounted on a door panel in a wrong direction (in general condition, the flat bottom surface of the bolt must by disposed at the outside and the curved top surface thereof must be disposed at the inside when a door lock is mounted on a door panel).